1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manufacturing method of touchpad, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of touchpad, which can save the cost for the masks to lower the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid advance of information techniques, various digital products such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), notebooks and tablets have been more and more popularized. These digital products have more functions and more beautiful appearances and can be more conveniently used.
It is known that the display screen of a digital product such as mobile phone, PDA, notebook and tablet is an inevitable human/device communication interface. The display screen facilitates operation of the digital product. Generally, the display screen is a liquid crystal display as a mainstream.
In recent years, along with the rapid development of information techniques, wireless mobile communication industries and domestic electrical information appliances, various information products have employed touch panels instead of the conventional input devices such as keyboards and mice. In the touch panels, capacitive touch liquid crystal display devices have become the most popular products at the present time.
The touch liquid crystal display device is shortened to touch panel hereinafter. The touch panel is laminated structure including glass substrate, touch electrode layer, shield layer, electrode wiring layer, insulation layer and protection layer. These layers are stacked to form the laminated structure. The glass substrate has a touch section and a non-touch section. The touch electrode layer is coated on rear side of the touch section of the glass substrate by means of sputtering. Then the touch electrodes are formed by means of lithography and etching processes. Then an ink layer is printed on the non-touch section of the substrate as the shield layer. Then the electrode wiring layer is coated on the shield layer by means of sputtering. Then the electrode wires are formed by means of lithography and etching processes. Then insulation ink is printed on the touch electrode extension ends and the non-corresponding electrode wires in the shield section so as to avoid short-circuit between the touch electrode extension ends and the non-corresponding electrode wires. Then, the protection layer is coated on the glass substrate, the touch electrode layer, the shield layer, the electrode wiring layer and the insulation layer by means of coating. In the conventional manufacturing method of touch panel, the touch electrodes and the electrode wires are formed by means of sputtering, lithography and etching processes. The cost for the mask is quite high and the sputtering process is quite time-consuming. As a result, the manufacturing cost of the conventional touch panel is very high and the manufacturing time of the conventional touch panel is relatively long.